onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 76
|chapters = 753 - 763 |jname = 構わず進め |rname = Kamawazu Susume |ename = Just Keep Going |page = 216 |date = December 27, 2014 (JP)One Piece Volume 76: (Japanese) Shueisha - Amazon U.S. - Amazon U.K. November 3, 2015 (US) November 3, 2015 (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-880219-0 (US) ISBN 978-1-42-158260-3 }} Volume 76 is titled "Leave It and Go Ahead". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover has a peach-colored background, and the author's name is written in red. On the front of the cover, the characters form a rainbow swirl pattern with Luffy and Law in the center of the swirl. Going counterclockwise, the order of characters is Sabo (with his face stretched by Koala), Cavendish, Farul, Kanjuro, Kyros, Zoro, Robin, Leo, Bartolomeo, Franky, Rebecca, and finally Usopp preparing to shoot his Kuro Kabuto. Luffy and Usopp are featured for the spine, and the skull on the spine is colored cyan. The title logo colorscheme uses pastel rainbow colors for the letters of ONE PIECE, orange and light purple for the straw hat, clear for the border, and blue for the Japanese title. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy grins confidently, looking ready to fight. Author's Notes |} (Translator's Note: Samurai stereotypically add "-de gozaru" to the end of their sentences in Japanese.) Chapters *753. : Bellamy confronts Doflamingo, the enslaved dwarves begin their revolt, and the Colosseum gladiators finally unite against the Donquixote officers. *754. : Kin'emon finally finds Kanjuro, Luffy, Cavendish, and Kyros confront several nutcrackers, and Zoro must prevent Pica from attacking Robin, Rebecca, and Bartolomeo. *755. : Franky and the dwarves confront Kyuin, while Mansherry is revealed to not be in the SMILE Factory. *756. : The mob draws closer to Usopp as he realizes Sugar is conscious again. Gladius causes Robin and Bartolomeo to fall down to the third level, while Rebecca reaches the fourth level. However, she is confronted by Diamante. *757. : Gladius attempts to attack Luffy and Law as they ascend to the fourth level. Diamante attacks Rebecca, but Kyros appears and attacks him. *758. : Law and Luffy reach the palace, but Sugar approaches them, eager to turn the two into toys. However, Usopp snipes her with a representation of his face, scaring her back into unconsciousness. Luffy and Law then reach Doflamingo. *759. : Luffy and Law confront Doflamingo, who brings Bellamy into the fight. Using tactics, however, Luffy manages to hit Doflamingo. *760. : Issho abandons his fight with Sabo as the mob decides to not capture Usopp and the others. Luffy and Law continue battling Doflamingo, with the Shichibukai revealing some of his past. *761. : Luffy battles against Doflamingo's string clone and a controlled Bellamy while Law takes on Doflamingo. Doflamingo reveals that he knew about a national treasure that could shake the world and he could get it by using the Ope Ope no Mi, which could grant him eternal life. Law then remembers joining the Donquixote Pirates and meeting Corazon for the first time. *762. : Law remembers his past as he reveals that he escaped from Flevance, which was infected with Amber Lead Poisoning, and he was infected too. Angered with Corazon, he succeeds in stabbing him in the back. *763. : Doflamingo remembers his past as he and his family forfeited their World Noble status, while Law reveals that he has the Will of D. However, Corazon reveals that he can talk, telling Law that he was in danger from Doflamingo. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 7 *Vivi's Straw Hat Pirates stats are revealed. *Law's animal resemblance is revealed. *Oda draws Franky, if he try adding the cuteness factor to him. *Straw Hat Pirates' suitable career choices are revealed. *Dellinger's past is revealed. He was abandoned at birth and raised from infancy by Giolla, who is the reason for his feminine tastes. *Oda draws genderswapped Shichibukai. *Dwarves' lifespans are revealed to be around 150 years. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 164, 182, and 200-205. *Total number of submissions featured: 50 (+1 UGP Header) Grand Prize: Tanada, Chihiro 棚田千尋 (Okamoto, Japan) 5th One Piece Character Popularity Poll Results Main Poll To see the full results, see Popularity Polls#Characters Polls '' '''Total Votes': 69472 *1st Place: Monkey D. Luffy (9183 votes- including Lucy) Luffy's Comment: "Alriiight!! I'M FIRST PLACE!!!" A comment from God Usopp: "As expected from my comarade! Good work! As your boss, you certainly make me proud!! I guess I'll be modest and put up with being 13th place, just for you!!" *2nd Place: Trafalgar Law (8794 votes) Law's Comment: "Why me..." *3rd Place: Roronoa Zoro (7997 votes) Zoro's Comment: "Not that I'm interested... but this doesn't feel bad" Category-Based Rankings "Old" Best 5 *1st Place: Whitebeard (Edward Newgate) *2nd Place: Silvers Rayleigh *3rd Place: Monkey D. Garp *4th Place: Tonjit *5th Place: Zeff Shichibukai Best 5 *1st Place: Trafalgar Law *2nd Place: Boa Hancock *3rd Place: Crocodile *4th Place: Donqixote Doflamingo *5th Place: Dracule Mihawk Female Characters Best 5 *1st Place: Nami *2nd Place: Boa Hancock *3rd Place: Nico Robin *4th Place: Perona *5th Place: Nefeltari Vivi Animals Best 5 *1st Place: Tony Tony Chopper *2nd Place: Bepo *3rd Place: Karoo *4th Place: Camel *5th Place: Tyrannosaurus World Government Best 7 *1st Place: Smoker *2nd Place: Fujitora (Issho) *3rd Place: Koby *4th Place: Rob Lucci *5th Place: Kaku *6th Place: Kizaru (Borsalino) *7th Place: Akainu (Sakazuki) Worst Generation Best 7 *1st Place: Monkey D. Luffy *2nd Place: Trafalgar Law *3rd Place: Eustass Kid *4th Place: Urouge *5th Place: Basil Hawkins *6th Place: X Drake *7th Place: Jewelry Bonney Volume Changes Trivia * On the inside back cover of Volume 76, the scene from Shonen Jump Plus (titled "Chapter 759+") can be found. **The translation for this panel is roughly: : Bartolomeo: This is suuuch an honor!!! I'm protecting Robin-senpai right now!!! :::: '' Right now, basically... I'm like the "Straw Hat Pirates" fighting at Enies Lobby!!!'' :::: '' NO WAY!! (shock) That's just incredibly presumptuous, self!! I'm so sorryyyyy!!!'' :: Robin: Why are you crying, chicken-kun? *On the inside front cover of this volume, you can find Pandaman being eaten by Usopp's Kuro Kabuto. *In the category based character popularity rankings included in the back of this volume, there is a mistake in the "Worst Generation Best 7" section, as Roronoa Zoro, Killer, and Blackbeard (Marshall D. Teach) are not included. If they were included, the rankings would be as follows: **1st Place: Monkey D. Luffy **2nd Place: Trafalgar Law **3rd Place: Roronoa Zoro **4th Place: Eustass Kid **5th Place: Urouge **6th Place: Basil Hawkins **7th Place: X Drake External Links *Usopp Gallery Pirates Volume 76 (colored): Published and Unpublished. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 76 ru:Том 76 Category:One Piece Volumes